


Day 14; Lotor

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Consentacles, Digital Art, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, NSFW Art, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 14.Prompt Chosen: Tentacles.





	Day 14; Lotor

Kinktober 2018 Day14: ~~Asphyxiation~~ | ~~Cunnilingus~~ | ~~Distention~~ |  **Tentacles**


End file.
